Template talk:FeaturedArticle
Nominate your favourite articles here, and tell us why you nominated it. Don't forget to ! New Featured Article (Again) We've already had the same featured article for 2 years now. I'm pretty sure everyone's bored with that. I propose we feature a new article. The article currently on my mind is Worms 3D, since it's the first 3D worms game. Yes - there are haters and lovers of this game, but the important thing is that it was quite revolutionary for its time. Do you agree with that? Or do you have a more suitable article in mind? Please leave your comments. -- Orangitu | Talk 12:46, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Featuring Worms 3D sounds like a good idea, as it looks like a well-written and well-formatted page. How long are featured articles supposed to remain featured, anyway? It looks like there have only been two in the history of this wiki... :(Also, what do you think about moving discussion about new featured articles to Template talk:FeaturedArticle instead of having a project page be used as a forum/talk page? Considering how this discussion is essentially proposing changes to that template, it seems to me like that would make more sense...) :Oscuritaforze (talk) 00:33, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ::That's not such a bad idea. It does seem more suitable, I'll get to moving it right away. ::As for the featured article itself, there really isn't any guidelines (or time constraints for that matter). This is because this is a fairly small wiki - having strict guidelines (as other wikis do) would greatly deter the amount of article suitable. As long an an article is well written and informative, it can be featured. This is why I'm asking for the community's suggestion. I want to feature an article the community likes best. ::Since we already have 2 votes on worms 3d, that article is probably the one that's gonna be featured, at least if nobody comes up with something better in the next week or two. ::Orangitu | Talk 11:56, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Since nobody has come up with any suggestions in the last week, I'll be featuring Worms 3D. If you think there are other articles worth featuring, feel free to drop your suggestion in a new headline. -- Orangitu | Talk 13:47, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::I would like to vote for Worms 3 / Worms Revolution . Coolcam6578 (talk) 01:56, January 4, 2015 (UTC) New featured article I'm thinking that we need to change the featured article now, as more than a year has passed since it was last changed and the MoS has been made since then. Perhaps the Classes page could become the new one? PartHunter (talk) 02:31, March 27, 2015 (UTC) : I'd agree on that. The Classes page sounds like a good idea. Koenachtig (talk) 08:09, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I think we should make ''Worms World Party Remastered ''the featured article. Think about it, it's the newest game/remake and it might get more people interested in it. Just a thought. (-Ezioprez9709-) 16:33, July 17, 2015 (UTC)Ezioprez9709